devil never cry
by will slytherin gryffindor
Summary: demônios do nada começam a atormentar a vida de Harry em seu sexto ano em hogwarts e logo ele descobre que não só ele mesmo como outras pessoas não são o que parecem


Devil never cry

Harry potter estava roncando baixo. ele estava sentado em uma cadeira em seu

quarto por bem umas 4 horas, olhando para fora na rua escura, e tinha finalmente

caído no sono com um lado de seu rosto contra o gelado vidro da janela, seus óculos

estavam caídos e sua boca meio aberta. Seu hálito embaçada a janela que dava para

uma lâmpada alaranjada na rua lá fora, a luz artificial iluminava seu rosto fazendo-o

parecer um tanto fantasmagórico, em grande contraste com seu cabelo muito negro. o

quarto estava cheio com varias possessões e um bom tinteiro. muita comida,

bagaços de maçãs meio podres entulhavam o chão, um numero de livros-texto

pendiam de sua cama, e uma bagunça de jornais embaixo de um abajur em sua

mesa. a linha de um sublinhada: HARRY POTTER O ESCOLHIDO? rumores

continuavam a voar sobre o recente e misterioso distúrbio com o ministro da magia,

durante o qual, aquele que não deve ser nomeado havia voltado, uma vez mais. "nós

não estamos autorizados a falar sobre isso, não me pergunte nada"disse um

obliviador agitado, que se recusou a dar seu nome enquanto deixava o ministério

ontem a noite. Contudo, uma pessoa do alto escalão do ministério, confirmou que o

foco da perturbação foi salão da profecia.

"spokewizards" de dentro do ministério se recusaram ate mesmo a confirmar a

existência desse lugar, um grande numero da comunidade bruxa acredita que os

comensais da morte agora servem sentenças em Azkaban para ultrapassar e intimidar

aqueles que tentam roubar a profecia. A natureza dessa profecia é desconhecida,

grandes especulações dizem que se concentra em harry potter, a única pessoa

conhecida

a sobreviver ao curso mortal, e que também é sabido que esteve com o ministro na

noite em questão. Alguns estão indo longe e chamando harry potter de o "escolhido",

acreditando segundo a profecia, ele seria o único que conseguiria nos livrar daquele

que não deve ser nomeado. os correntes boatos sobre a profecia, se é que ela existe,

são desconhecido, largamente (cont, pag. 2, coluna 5)

Um segundo jornal estava ao lado do primeiro. esse tinha o cabeçalho:

SCRIMGEOUR SUCEDE FUDGE.

A maior parte da primeira pagina estava coberta por uma foto preto-e-branco de um

homem com uma juba de cabelos marrom-amarelados e um rosto um tanto quanto

arruinado. A foto estava em movimento -o homem estava se movendo na foto. Rufus

Scrimgeour, antes Cabeça do quartel dos Aurores no departamento da aplicação das

leis magicas, está sucedendo Cornelius Fudge como ministro da magia. A nomeação

tem

sido largamente tomada com entusiasmo pela população bruxa, houve rumores de

uma richa entre o novo minstro e Alvo Dumbledore, novo Chefe Warlock do

Wizengamot, com horas no escritório de Scrimgeour. Representantes de Scrimgeour

admitiram que ele tinha se encontrado com Dumbledore uma vez, tomando posse do

melhor emprego, mas se recusaram comentar sobre os tópicos em discussão. Alvo

Dumbledore é conhecido como... ( 3, coluna 2)

Na esquerda de outra página, a qual havia sido anexada uma reportagem com o título

"MINISTRO GARANTE A SEGURANÇA DOS ESTUDANTES". Novamente

questionado, o Ministro da Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, falou hoje sobre as novas

medidas pelo ministério para garantir com segurança a volta dos alunos à Escola de

Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts neste outono. "Por óbvias razões, o ministério não vai

entrar em detalhes

sobre os novos planos de segurança", disse o ministro, apesar de que uma pessoa de

dentro do ministério confirmou que essas medidas incluem feitiços e magias

defensivas, uma complexa disposição de "counter-curses" e uma pequena força-tarefa

de aurores dedicados somente para a proteção de Hogwarts. A maioria parece

tranqüilizada pelo discurso do novo ministro sobre a segurança dos alunos. A senhora

Augusta Longbottom disse: "Meu neto, Neville -, um grande amigo de Harry Potter,

que lutou contra os comensais da morte ao lado de Harry no minstério em Junho e –

Mas o resto da reportagem estava escondido embaixo de uma grande gaiola. Dentro

tinha uma magnífica coruja nevada.

Seus olhos âmbares examinavam o quarto imperiosamente, sua cabeça girava sobre

seu pescoço ocasionalmente para olhar seu dono roncar. Uma ou duas vezes ela

bateu seu bico impacientemente, mas Harry está num sono muito profundo para ouvila.

Um grande baú estava bem no meio do quarto. Sua tampa estava aberta: já estava

quase vazio a não ser por roupas de baixo (cuecas) velhas, doces, frascos de tinta

vazios e penas quebradas que revestiam o fundo. Próximo a isso, no chão, estava

jogado um folheto brasonado (com brasão) com as palavras: EMITIDO EM NOME DE

O MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA - Protegendo sua casa e sua família contra a arte das

trevas A comunidade bruxa está atualmente sob a ameaça de uma organização

chamada de Os Comensais da Morte. O seguinte guia irá ajudá-lo a proteger sua

casa, sua famílias e as mesmo de um possível ataque

1. Você é aconselhado a não sair sozinho de casa

2. Cuidado nas horas de escuridão (de noite). Sempre que possível, completem suas

viagens antes do anoitecer.

3. Revise as condições de segurança ao redor de sua casa, tendo certeza de que

todos os membros de sua família estão cientes das medidas de segurança como

feitiços escudo e de desilusãoe, no caso de membros da família menores de idade,

Side-Along-Apparitions

4. Faça perguntas pessoais para seus amigos mais próximos e familiares para

detectas comensais que possam estar mascarados pela poção polisuco (veja pag 2)

5. Caso você sinta que um membro da família, colega, amigo ou vizinho esta agindo

de maneira estranha, avise o Esquadrão mágico de reforço à lei o mais rápido

possível. Eles podem estar agindo sobre a maldição Imperius (veja pag 4)

6. Se a marca negra aparecer sobre qualquer moradia ou outra construção, NÃO

ENTRE, mas avise o escritório dos aurores o mais rápido possível

7. Boatos sugerem que o comensais podem estar usando agora "Inferi" (veja pag 10).

Qualquer sinal de algum "Inferious", ou encontro comum semelhante, deve ser

comunicado ao ministro IMEDIATAMENTE.

Harry grunhiu em seu sono e sua cara escorregou na janela uma polegada, fazendo

seu óculos ficar mais torto, mas ele não acordou. Um despertador, consertado por

Harry alguns anos atrás, estava "tiquetaqueando" alto na cabeceira de sua cama,

mostrando 10:59. Ao lado disso, preso no lugar por uma mão relaxada de Harry,

estava um pedaço de pergaminho coberto por uma fina e inclinada escrita. Harry tinha

lido este pergaminho tão repetidamente desde sua chegada a 3 dias, que apesar de o

mesmo ter sido

entregue firmemente enrolado, agora estava reto.

Querido Harry, Se isso for conveniente para você, eu chamar no número quatro, no

estacionamento nessa sexta-feira às 11 para te escoltar até a toca, onde você está

sendo convidado para passar o resto de suas férias. Se você aceitar, e devo também

estar contente de ser o seu assistente numa matéria em que eu espero ajudar no

caminho para a toca, esplicarei melhor quando nos vermos. Enviei sua resposta pelo

retorno desta coruja. Espero te ver na sexta.

Alvo Dumbledore

Embora ele já a conhecesse de cor, Harry tinha estado lançando olhares a esta carta

a cada poucos minutos

desde as sete da noite, quando ele tinha se posicionado pela primeira vez ao lado da

janela de seu quarto, onde tinha uma visão razoável da rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele sabia

que era insensato reler novamente as palavras de Dumbledore; Harry tinha mandado

de volta o seu "sim" com a coruja, como pedido, e tudo que ele poderia fazer agora

era esperar: Ou Dumbledore estava vindo, ou ele não estava.

Mas Harry não tinha arrumado as malas. Apenas parecia muito bom para ser verdade

que ele ia ser salvo dos Dursleys depois de uma mera quinzena na companhia deles.

Ele não pôde ignorar o sentimento que algo ia sair errado -a sua resposta para a carta

de Dumbledore poderia ter sido desviada; Dumbledore poderia ter sido impedido de

recolhê-la; a carta poderia não se mostrar nada para Dumbledore, mas um truque ou

piada ou armadilha. Harry não tinha se mostrado capaz de arrumar as malas e então

ficar desapontado e desarrumá-las novamente. O único gesto que ele tinha feito à

possibilidade de uma viagem foi fechar a sua

coruja nevada, Edwirges, seguramente na gaiola dela.

O ponteiro dos minutos do despertador alcançou o número doze e, naquele momento

preciso, as lâmpadas da rua lá fora, se apagaram. Harry despertou como se a

escuridão súbita fosse um alarme. Endireitando rapidamente os seus óculos e

descolando sua face do vidro, ele apertou seu nariz contra a janela e deu uma olhada

para a calçada. Uma figura alta em uma longa, ondulada capa estava caminhando no

jardim.

Harry saltou como se ele tivesse recebido um choque elétrico, golpeado em cima de

sua cadeira, começou arrebatando qualquer coisa dentro de alcance do chão e

lançando dentro de seu baú. Até mesmo ele jogou um jogo de mantos, dois livros de

feitiços, e um pacote de "crisps" pelo quarto, a campainha da porta tocou. Na

escadaria da sala de estar o Tio Valter gritou, " Quem, infernos, está chamando a esta

hora da noite?

Harry gelou com um telescópio de metal em uma mão e um par de "trainers" na outra.

Ele tinha esquecido avisar os Dursleys que Dumbledore poderia estar vindo. Sentindo

se apavorado e ao mesmo tempo perto de rir, ele subiu em cima do baú e puxou-o

aberto pelo seu quarto para ouvir uma voz profunda dizer, "boa noite. Você deve ser

Sr. Dursley. Eu imagino que Harry lhes contou que eu estaria vindo por ele"?

Harry correu descendo dois degraus por vez, parando repentinamente a alguns

passos do piso, como sua experiência longa tinha lhe ensinado a permanecer fora do

alcance dos braços do seu tio sempre que possível. Lá na entrada estava um homem

alto, magro com cabelo comprido até na cintura prateado e barba. Tinha óculos meiolua

no seu nariz dobrado, e ele estava usando uma longa capa negra de viagem e

chapéu pontiagudo. Valter Dursley, cujo bigode estava quase tão espesso quanto o de

Dumbledore, entretanto

negro, e que estava usando um roupão castanho-escuro, estava encarando a visita

como se ele seus olhos minúsculos não pudessem acreditar no que viam. "Julgando

por seu olhar de impressionada descrença, Harry

não o advertiu que eu estaria vindo, Dumbledore " disse agradavelmente. " Porém,

deixe-me supor que você me convidou cordialmente em sua casa. Não é inteligente

demorar demais no degrau de entrada da porta nestes tempos difíceis". Ele pisou

inteligentemente em cima do umbral e fechou a porta ás suas costas.

"Faz muito tempo desde minha ultima visita" disse Dumbledore, olhando sobre seu

nariz curvo para o Tio Valter. " Eu tenho que dizer, seus agapanthus estão

florescendo ".

Valter Dursley não disse nada. Harry não duvidou que a fala retornasse a ele, e logo -

a veia que pulsava no pescoço de seu tio estava alcançando pontos de perigo - mas

algo sobre Dumbledore parecia ter o roubado temporariamente o fôlego. Poderia ter

sido o "wizardishness" grosseiro de sua aparência, mas talvez, também, o Tio Valter

pudesse sentir que ali era um homem quem seria muito difícil ameaçar.

" Ah, boa noite Harry", disse Dumbledore, o olhando pelos seus óculos meia-lua com

uma expressão mais satisfeita. " Excelente, excelente ".

Estas palavras pareceram despertar Tio Valter. Estava claro que no que lhe diz

respeito, qualquer homem que pudesse olhar Harry e dizer " excelente " era um

homem com quem ele nunca poderia olhar olho para olho. " Eu não pretendo ser rude

- " ele começou, em um tom que ameaçou grosseria em cada sílaba.

"--contudo, tristemente, grosseria acidental acontece inquietantemente com

freqüência, " Dumbledore terminou a oração gravemente. " Melhor não dizer nada,

meu querido homem. Ah, e esta deve ser Petúnia ".

A porta de cozinha tinha aberto, e lá estava a tia de Harry, usando luvas de borracha e

um avental sobre sua

camisola, claramente a meio tempo entre a hora de dormir e sua habitual limpeza de

todas as superfícies de cozinha. Sua face "com traços de cavalo" não registrou nada

mais que choque.

" Alvo Dumbledore", disse Dumbledore, quando Tio Valter não efetuou uma

introdução. " Nós correspondemos, claro

". Harry pensou que este era um modo estranho de recordar Tia Petúnia, que ele tinha

lhe enviado uma vez uma carta explosiva, mas Tia Petúnia não desafiou o termo. " E

este deve ser seu filho, Dudley "?

Dudley tinha naquele momento espreitado em volta da porta de sala de estar. A sua

cabeça grande, loira subindo fora do colarinho de "stripy" do seu pijama olhou

desligado, boquiaberto de surpresa e "I car"??. Dumbledore esperou um momento ou

dois, aparentemente para ver se qualquer dos Dursleys iria dizer qualquer coisa, mas

como o ""?? estirou nele sorriu. Nós assumiremos que você me convide para

sua sala de estar?

Dudley se mexeu fora do normal à medida que Dumbledore passava por ele. Harry,

ainda agarrando com força seu telescópio e trainers, saltou os últimos degraus e

seguiu Dumbledore, que tinha se ajeitado poltrona mais próxima ao fogo e estava

olhando as coisas em volta com agradável interesse. Ele olhou totalmente e

extraordinariamente fora de lugar.

"Nós não --nós não estamos partindo, senhor "? Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

" Sim, realmente nós estamos, mas há algumas questões que nós precisamos discutir

primeiro" disse Dumbledore."E eu preferiria não fazer tão ao ar livre. Nós só

infringiremos um pouco mais a hospitalidade de sua tia".

" Você vai, você vai?"

Valter Dursley tinha entrado na sala, Petúnia ao encalço dele, e Duda escapando por

trás dos dois.

" Sim", Dumbledore disse simplesmente, " eu devo ". Ele puxou sua varinha tão

rapidamente que Harry custou

a ver; com um estalido casual, o sofá zuniu adiante e bateu os joelhos dos três do

Dursleys de forma que eles

desmoronaram sobre ele. Outro estalido da varinha e o sofá zuniu atrás a sua posição

original. " Nós podemos também estar confortáveis", disse Dumbledore

agradavelmente.

À medida que ele recolocou sua varinha no bolso, Harry viu que a mão dele estava

enegrecida e murcha; parecia como se a carne tivesse sido queimada. " Senhor - o

que aconteceu com sua-?"

" Depois, Harry", disse Dumbledore. " Por favor sente se". Harry pegou a poltrona

restante e escolhendo não olhar os Dursleys que pareciam atordoados em silêncio.

" Eu suporia que você fosse me oferecer refresco, " Dumbledore disse ao Tio Valter, "

mas as evidências até aqui sugerem que não deveria ser otimista ao ponto desse

tolice ".

Um terceiro agito da varinha, e uma garrafa empoeirada e cinco copos apareceram à

meia altura. A garrafa inclinou e derramou uma medida generosa de líquido melcolorido

em cada dos copos que então flutuaram para cada pessoa na sala.

"O mais fino Hidromel curtido em carvalho sa Madame Rosmerta", disse Dumbledore,

elevando seu copo para Harry, que pegou o seu próprio e bebericou. Ele nunca tinha

tido experimentado qualquer coisa parecida antes, mas desfrutou imensamente. Os

Dursleys, depois de olhares rápidos, assustados de um ao outro, tentaram ignorar os

seus copos completamente, um feito difícil, como eles estavam os cutucando com

suavidade nos lados de suas cabeças. Harry não pôde suprimir uma suspeita que

Dumbledore estava se desfrutando bastante.

" Bem, Harry", Dumbledore disse, dirigindo em direção a ele, "uma dificuldade surgiu,

a qual espero eu que

você possa resolver para nós. Por nós, eu quero dizer a Ordem da Fênix. Mas em

primeiro lugar eu lhe tenho

que falar que o testamento de Sirius foi descoberto uma semana atrás e que ele

deixou tudo que ele possuía para você".

Em cima do sofá, Tio a cabeça de Vernon virou, mas Harry não o olhou, nem ele

poderia pensar que de qualquer coisa que diz exclua, " Oh. Direito ".

" Isto é, o principal, bastante direto, " Dumbledore continuou. " Você possui uma

quantia razoável de ouro

em sua conta no Gringotes, e você herda todas as posses pessoais de Sirius. A parte

ligeiramente problemática do legado -"

O padrinho dele está morto? disse Tio Valter em voz alta do sofá. Dumbledore e Harry

ambos viraram para o olhar. O copo de hidromel estava batendo agora bastante

insistentemente ao lado da cabeça de Valter; ele tentou tirar fora.

"Ele está morto? O padrinho dele?"

" Sim", disse Dumbledore. Ele não perguntou para Harry por que ele não havia

confiado nos Dursleys. " Nosso problema, " ele continuou a Harry, como se não

tivesse havido nenhuma interrupção," é que Sirius deixou pra você o Largo

Grimmauld, numero doze.

" Ele está ficando com uma casa "? disse Tio Valter ambiciosamente, com seus

pequenos olhos se estreitando, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.

" Vocês podem continuar usando-a como sede", Harry disse. " Eu não me importo.

Vocês podem ficar com ela, eu realmente não a quero". Harry nunca quis botar os pés

no Largo Grimmauld, número doze, novamente, se ele pudesse ajudar. Ele pensou

que ele sempre seria assombrado pela memória de Sirius que ronda seus quartos

bolorentos escuros solitário, encarcerado dentro do lugar que ele tinha querido partir

tão desesperadamente.

" Isso é generoso, " Dumbledore disse. "Porém, nós desocupamos o edifício

temporariamente ".

Por que "?

" Bem," Dumbledore disse, ignorando o murmúrio do Tio Valter que estava sendo

golpeado inteligentemente em sua cabeça pelo persistente copo de hidromel tradição

familiar " A tradição da família Black decretou que

a casa fosse passada para as próximas gerações da linhagem direta, para o próximo

homem com o nome de 'Black'. Sirius era o último da linhagem, como o irmão mais

jovem dele, Regulus, e faleceram ambos sem terem filhos. Enquanto o seu

testamento faz perfeitamente que você tenha a casa, é não obstante possível que

algum feitiço ou encanto que foi fixo no lugar assegurar que não pode ser possuído

por qualquer um diferente de um puro sangue".

Uma imagem vívida do grito, saindo do retrato da mãe de Sirius que se manteve o

corredor do Largo Grimmauld, número doze, brilhou na mente de Harry. " Eu aposto

que lá tem, " ele disse.

" Perfeitamente", disse Dumbledore. " E se tal um encanto existe, então a propriedade

da casa é provável passar para o mais antigo parente de Sirius vivo, que seria a prima

dele, Bellatrix Lestrange ".

Sem perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Harry pulou sobre seus pés; o telescópio e

trainers no seu colo rolaram pelo chão. Bellatrix Lestrange, a assassina de Sirius,

herda a casa dele?

" Não, " ele disse.

" Bem, obviamente nós preferiríamos que ela ou não a adquirisse", disse Dumbledore

calmamente. " A situação está carregada de complicações. Nós não sabemos se os

encantos que nós mesmos colocamos lá, por exemplo, fazendo-a

"Unplottable"(ilocalizável, talvez), se manterão agora aquela propriedade passou das

mãos de Sirius. Poderia ser que Bellatrix chegue no degrau de entrada a qualquer

momento. Naturalmente nós tivemos que nos mudar até esclarecermos esta posição,"

" Mas como você vai descobrir se me permitem possuí-la"?

" Felizmente" disse Dumbledore, "há um teste simples."

Ele colocou seu copo vazio em uma mesa pequena ao lado de sua cadeira, mas antes

de ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Tio Valter gritou, " você receberia estas

coisas coradas sem nós "?Harry deu uma olhada; todos os três Dursleys estavam se encolhendo com seus

braços em cima das suas cabeças com os copos saltando de cima para baixo nos

seus crânios, os conteúdos deles voando pra todos os lugares.

" Oh, desculpe-me", Dumbledore disse educadamente, e ele elevou sua varinha

novamente. -todos três copos

desapareceram. " Mas teria sido de melhor tom beber isto, você sabe ".

Parecia como se o Tio Vernon fosse explodir com qualquer número de respostas

desagradáveis, mas ele somente encolheu atrás nas almofadas com Tia Petúnia e

Duda e não disse nada, mantendo seus pequenos olhos de porco na varinha de

Dumbledore.

" Veja você, " Dumbledore disse, voltando a Harry e falando novamente como se o Tio

Valter não tivesse se pronunciado, " se você herdou a casa realmente, você também

herdou-"

Ele sacudiu sua varinha pela quinta vez. Havia um estalo alto, e um elfo doméstico

apareceu, com um focinho para um nariz, as orelhas de morcego gigante, e olhos

sanguinolentos enormes, sobre o carpete felpudo dos Dursleys e coberto em trapos

encardidos. Tia Petúnia deixou sair um grito agudo horrível; nada tão imundo havia

entrado em sua casa em sua memória vivente. Duda puxou o seu grande, desnudo,

pé rosa para fora do chão e se sentou com eles elevados quase sobre a cabeça dele,

como se ele pensasse que a criatura poderia aumentar suas calças compridas de

pijama, e Tio Vernon berrou, isso que infernos é isso"?

" Kreacher," finalizou Dumbledore.

" Kreacher não, Kreacher não, Kreacher não!" resmungava o elfo-doméstico, quase

tão ruidosamente quanto o Tio Valter, estampando seus pés longos, nodosos e

puxando as suas orelhas. " Kreacher pertence à Senhorita Bellatrix, oh sim, Kreacher

pertence aos Black, Kreacher querer sua nova mestra, Kreacher não querer ir com

Potter pirralho, Kreacher não vai, não vá, não -"

" Como você pode ver, Harry", Dumbledore disse ruidosamente, por cima do

resmungo de Kreacher " não, não irá, não irá," " Kreacher está mostrando uma certa

relutância para passar para sua propriedade ".

" Eu não me preocupo", disse Harry novamente, olhando com desgosto o elfo

doméstico se retorcendo e esperneando. " Eu não o quero". "Não, não, não, não -"

" Você preferiria que ele passasse para s propriedade de Bellatrix Lestrange?

Levando em consideração queele viveu na sede da Ordem da Fênix todo o ano passado?

"Não, não , não, não -"

Harry encarou Dumbledore. Ele sabia que Kreacher não poderia ser permitido ir e

viver com Bellatrix Lestrange, mas a idéia de o possuir, de ter responsabilidade pela

criatura que tinha traído Sirius, era repugnante.

"Dê a ele uma ordem," disse Dumbledore. " Se ele passou para sua propriedade, ele

terá que obedecer. Se não, então nós teremos que pensar em alguns outros meios de

mantê-lo em seu mestre legítimo.

"Não, não, não, não!"A voz de Kreacher tinha se elevado a um grito. Harry poderia

pensar que de nada para dizer a não ser, " Kreacher, cale-se"!

Passou um momento como se Kreacher fosse se sufocar. Ele agarrou sua garganta,

sua boca ainda trabalhando furiosamente, seus olhos inchando. Depois de alguns

segundos de tragar frenético, ele se lançou adiante sobre o tapete (Tia Petúnia

choramingou) e bateu o chão com as mãos e pés para um violento, mas

completamente silencioso, acesso de raiva.

" Bem, isso simplifica as coisas", disse Dumbledore animadamente.

" Parece que Sirius sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Você é o dono legítimo do Largo

Grimmauld número doze e de Kreacher ".

" Eu - eu tenho que mantê-lo comigo"? Harry perguntou, espantado

Kreacher batia ao redor de seus pés.

" Não se você não quer", disse Dumbledore. " Se eu poder dar sugestão, você poderia

o enviar a Hogwarts para trabalhar lá na cozinha. Daquele modo, os outros elfosdomésticos

poderiam ficar de olho nele ".

" Yeah," disse Harry em alívio, " yeah, eu farei isso. Er - Kreacher - eu o quero que

você vá para Hogwarts e trabalhar lá na cozinha com os outros elfos-domésticos".

Kreacher que estava agora deitado de costas com seus braços e pernas no ar de a

Harry um mentindo agora no ar apartamento na parte de trás dele com os braços dele

e pernas no ar deu a Harry um olhar de profunda abominação e, com outro estampido

alto, desapareceu.

"Bom", Dumbledore disse. Há também a questão do hipógrifo, Bicuço. Hagrid tem

cuidado dele desde que Sirius morreu, mas Bicuço agora é seu, assim se você

preferisse fazer arranjos diferentes -"

" Não, "Harry disse imediatamente, " ele pode ficar com Hagrid. Eu penso que Bicuço

preferiria isso ".

" Hagrid ficará encantado," Dumbledore disse, sorrindo. " Ele estava excitado para ver

Bicuço novamente. Incidentemente, nós decidimos, pelos interesses da segurança de

Bicuço, rebatizá-lo de ' Witherwings' por enquanto, embora eu duvide que o Ministério

adivinharia que ele é o hipógrifo que eles condenaram uma vez a morte. Agora, Harry,

seu baú está arrumado"? Erm. ..

" Difícil de descobrir"? Disse Dumbledore com sagacidade.

" Eu apenas irei e - er - termino" disse Harry apressadamente, se apressando para

apanhar o telescópio e os trainers caídos.

Levou um pouco mais de dez minutos para localizar tudo que ele precisava; afinal ele

tinha conseguido tirar

a Capa de Invisibilidade debaixo da cama, atarraxada ao topo de trás do seu jarro de

tinta, e forçou a tampa

do seu baú fechou seu caldeirão. Então, levantando se baú em uma mão e contendo

a gaiola de Edwirges em outra, ele retornou escada abaixo, Ele foi desapontado em

descobrir que Dumbledore não estava

esperando no corredor o que significou que ele teve que voltar à sala de estar.

Ninguém estava falando. Dumbledore estava sussurrando calmamente,

aparentemente totalmente com sua facilidade, mas a atmosfera era mais espessa que

pudim frio, e Harry não ousou olhar para os Dursleys, e ele disse, "Professor - eu

estou pronto agora".

"Bom" disse Dumbledore. " Apenas uma última coisa, então ". E ele virou para falar

mais uma vez aos Dursleys. " Como você estará indubitavelmente atento, Harry chega

na maturidade em um ano -"

" Não, " disse Tia Petúnia, falando pela primeira vez desde a chegada de Dumbledore.

" Eu sinto muito"? disse Dumbledore educadamente.

" Não, ele não faz". Ele é um mês mais jovem que Dudley, e Duda não terá dezoito

até o ano depois do próximo.

" Ah, " Dumbledore disse agradavelmente, " mas no mundo da Magia, nós chegamos

à maturidade aos dezessete ".

Tio Valter murmurou, "Absurdo, " mas Dumbledore o ignorou, " Agora, como vocês já

sabem, o mago chamado Lord Voldemort retornou a este país. A comunidade da

Magia está atualmente em um estado de guerra aberta. Harry, a quem Lord Voldemort

já tentou matar em várias ocasiões, está agora até em

maior perigo que o dia em que eu o deixei quinze anos atrás em seu degrau da porta

de entrada, com uma carta explicando sobre o assassinato dos pais dele e

expressando a esperança que vocês tomariam conta dele; apesar de que ele já

estaria entre os seus". Dumbledore pausou, e embora a voz dele permanecesse

clara e calma, e ele desse nenhum sinal óbvio de raiva, Harry sentia um tipo de frio

que emanava dele e notou que os Dursleys se juntaram muito ligeiramente uns aos

outros.

" Você não fez como eu pedi. Você nunca tratou Harry como um filho. Ele conheceu

nada mais que negligência e freqüentemente crueldade sob suas mãos. E o melhor

que pode ser dito é que ele pelo menos escapou do dano apavorante que você infligiu

ao infeliz menino que está entre vocês ".

Ambos Tia Petúnia e Tio Valter deram uma olhada instintivamente, como se

esperando ver alguém diferente de Duda se apertando entre eles.

" Nós - maltratar Duda? Que você-"? começou Tio Valter furiosamente, mas

Dumbledore elevou o seu tom para silêncio, um silêncio que se caiu como se ele

tivesse golpeado Tio Valter mudo.

" A magia eu evoquei quinze anos atrás para que Harry tivesse poderosa proteção

enquanto ele ainda pudesse chamar esta casa 'de lar'. Porém miserável ele esteve

aqui, indesejado e tratado mal de qualquer forma, vocês tem pelo menos,

rancorosamente, lhe permitido houseroom. Esta magia deixará de operar no momento

que Harry atingir dezessete; em outras palavras, no momento ele se torna um homem.

Eu peço só isto: que vocês permitam a Harry voltar, uma vez mais, para esta casa,

antes do décimo sétimo aniversário dele, que assegurará que a proteção continue até

aquele tempo ".

Nenhum dos Dursleys disse qualquer coisa. Duda estava franzindo as sobrancelhas

ligeiramente, como se ele ainda estivesse tentando concluir quando ele fora alguma

vez maltratado. Tio Valter olhou como se ele tivesse algo entalado em sua garganta;

Tia Petúnia, porém, corou de forma estranha.

" Bem, Harry. . . tempo para nós cairmos fora," Dumbledore disse afinal, se

levantando e endireitando a sua longa capa preta. " Até nos encontramos novamente,

" ele disse aos Dursleys, que pareceram como se aquele momento pudesse durar pra

sempre até o ponto em que eles se preocuparam, e depois de tirar o seu chapéu, ele

arrastou da sala.

" Adeus", disse Harry apressadamente para os Dursleys, e seguiu Dumbledore que

parou ao lado do baú de Harry no qual a gaiola de Edwirges estava presa.

" Nós não queremos ficar sobrecarregados com isso justo agora, " ele disse, tirando

sua varinha novamente. "

Eu os enviarei para A TOCA para esperar por nós lá. Porém, eu gostaria de você

trouxesse sua Capa de Invisibilidade. . por via das dúvidas".

Harry extraiu a sua capa do baú com alguma dificuldade, tentando não mostrar a

Dumbledore a bagunça dentro dele. Quando ele tinha colocado-a em um bolso interior

da sua

jaqueta, Dumbledore ondulou sua varinha e o baú, a gaiola, e Edwirges

desapareceram. Dumbledore então ondulando a varinha novamente, e a porta da

frente se abriu sobre escuridão fresca, nublada.

" E agora, Harry, vamos sair na noite e seguir aquela excêntrica e sedutora aventura ".

Apesar do fato dele ter gasto todo o tempo dos últimos dias esperando

desesperadamente que Dumbledore viesse buscá-lo, Harry sentiu-se distintamente

inábil enquanto eles desciam a Rua dos Alferneiros juntos. Ele nunca tinha tido uma

conversa com Dumbledore fora de Hogwarts antes; geralmente havia uma

escrivaninha entre eles. A lembrança do seu ultimo cara a cara deixou uma sensação

embaraçosa em Harry, pois ele quebrou a maioria das coisas de Dumbledore.

Contudo, Dumbledore parecia completamente relaxado.

"Deixe sua varinha sempre preparada Harry" ele disse finalmente.

"Mas eu pensei que não podia usar mágica fora da escola, senhor?".

"Se houver um ataque," disse Dumbledore, "eu lhe dou permissão para usar qualquer

azaração ou maldição que for melhor para você. Contudo, eu não acho que você tem

que se preocupar com algum ataque hoje à noite."

"Por que não senhor?"

"Você esta comigo Harry," falou Dumbledore, "isso já basta". Ele caminhou até o final

da Rua dos Alferneiros. "Você não passou no teste para apartar, passou Harry?"

"Não, eu achei que eu tinha que ter 17 anos."

"É mesmo, você tem que, então, segurar forte no meu braço, no esquerdo, se você

não se importa, como você sabe, minha varinha esta muito frágil nesse momento".

Harry segurou o braço como Dumbledore mandou. "Muito bem, aqui vamos nós."

Harry teve que soltar o braço de Dumbledore quando começou a girar, tudo ficou

preto e ele não conseguiu mais respirar, ele girou em todas as direções, seus olhos

foram forçados contra sua cabeça, seus tímpanos estavam sendo empurrados

profundamente em seu crânio e então... Ele sentiu o ar frio e abriu seus olhos que

ainda estavam tremendo. Ele e Dumbledore estavam agora de pé em uma praça de

uma vila deserta, no centro havia um memorial de guerra e alguns bancos. Harry

percebeu que essa foi a primeira vez que ele aparatou na sua vida.

"Você esta bem?" perguntou Dumbledore olhando para baixo. "A sensação não é das

melhores, não é?"

"Eu estou bem, mas ainda prefiro as vassouras"

Dumbledore sorriu, ele deu a seu relógio de viagens um pouco mais de luz, em volta

de seu pescoço e disse "Por aqui".

Passaram por lugares vazios e algumas casas. De acordo com o relógio de

Dumbledore, já era quase meia noite. "Então, me conte Harry, sua cicatriz, ela tem

doído ultimamente?"

"Não, e eu estou pensando muito sobre isso ultimamente, eu pensei que agora que

Voldemort voltou, ela iria doer muito" Ele olhou de relance para Dumbledore e viu uma

expressão de satisfação em seu rosto.

"Agora que Voldemort percebeu como era perigoso você ter acendido às suas

sensações e sentimentos, parece que ele esta usando a Oclumência contra você".

"Bem, eu que não estou reclamando," disse Harry, que agora percebeu que não tinha

mais sensações estranhas e via as coisas que Voldemort via. Eles viraram uma

esquina, passaram por um ponto de ônibus e um orelhão. Harry virou sua cabeça para

Dumbledore."Professor?"

"Harry?"

"Hmm, onde exatamente nós estamos?"

"Essa, Harry, é a vila dos Budleigh Babberton."

"E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, claro, eu não falei para você" disse Dumbledore "Eu já perdi as contas de

quantas vezes eu já falei isso nos recentes anos. Nós estamos aqui para visitar um

velho amigo meu e tentar convencê-lo a voltar para Hogwarts"

"E como eu posso ajudar, senhor?"

"Humm, eu acho que nos vamos encontrar algum uso para você Harry, só espere."

Harry deu uma olhada em volta, todas as janelas eram escuras, pensando nos

dementadores, Harry segurou firme sua varinha no seu bolso. "Professor, por que nós

simplesmente não apartamos na casa de seu amigo?"

"Isso seria tão rude quanto chutar a porta da frente e sentar em seu sofá, Harry, e

também, a maioria dos bruxos tem feitiços anti-aparatamento em suas casas,

Hogwarts por exemplo..."

"...Você não pode aparatar para os quartos ou salas, Mione me falou isso."

O relógio da Igreja marcava 8 horas atrás deles. Harry se perguntava por que

Dumbledore não tinha simplesmente ligado para seu amigo, mais ele tinha perguntas

mais urgentes para fazer.

"Professor, eu vi no Profeta diário que Fudge foi demitido..."

"Verdade," falou Dumbledore, "ele foi substituído, como eu tenho certeza que você

também viu, por Rufus Scrimgeour, que costumava ser o chefe do Departamento dos

Aurores no Ministério"

"Ele é... Você acha que ele é bom?"

"Pergunta interessante... Ele com certeza é mais forte e decidido que Cornelius."

"Sim, mais eu quero dizer..."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer, ele é um homem de atitude, lutou contra bruxos das

trevas sua vida inteira e ele não subestima Voldemort."

Harry esperou, mas Dumbledore não disse nada sobre o desentendimento com

Scrimgeor que o Profeta Diário havia reportado, e ele não teve coragem de puxar o

assunto, então ele o mudou. "E... senhor... Eu vi sobre a Madame Bones."

"Sim," disse Dumbledore calmamente. "Uma perda terrível. Ela era uma grande bruxa.

É por aqui. Eu acho - ai." Ele havia apontado com sua mão machucada.

"Professor, o que aconteceu com sua-?"

"Eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora," disse Dumbledore, "É uma história

interessante, Eu queria lhe fazer jus."Ele sorriu para Harry, que entendeu que ele não

estava ficando chateado, e que podia continuar a fazer perguntas.

"Senhor, eu recebi uma coruja do ministério sobre precauções que devemos ter contra

os Comensais..."

"Eu recebi uma também, você achou ela útil?"

"Não…"

"Não, eu achei que não mesmo, você não precisa me perguntar qual meu sabor

favorito de geléia para saber se sou eu mesmo Harry."

"Não, eu não…" Harry não sabia se isso foi uma repressão ou não.

"Só pra garantir Harry, é framboesa, claro que se eu fosse um comensal eu não

saberia isso e teria q pesquisar mais..."

"Er... ok… Bom, no folheto eles falaram alguma coisa sobre Inferi, o que é exatamente

isso?"

"São as pessoas mortas que o Voldemort enfeitiçou para ajudar ele. Claro, ele matou

muita gente para conseguir isso." Esse é o lugar, Harry, por aqui.

Eles estavam se aproximando de uma casa de pedra pequena, limpa, que começava

em seu próprio jardim. Harry estava muito ocupado digerindo a horrível idéia da

aparência de um Inferi para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, mas à medida

que eles alcançaram o portão da frente, Dumbledore parou completamente e Harry

bateu nele.

" Oh querido. Oh querido, querido, querido ".

Harry desviou seu olhar para o caminho da frente, cuidadosamente tendido e sentiu

seu coração partido. A porta dianteira estava pendurando suas dobradiças.

Dumbledore deu uma olhada pra cima e pra baixo na rua. Parecia totalmente deserta.

" Saque a varinha e me siga, Harry," ele disse quietamente.

Ele abriu o portão e caminhou rapidamente e silenciosamente no caminho do jardim,

Harry aos seus calcanhares, então empurrou a porta da frente muito lentamente, a

varinha dele elevou e pronto. "Lumos ". A varinha de Dumbledore acendeu jorrando

luz no corredor estreito. À esquerda, outra porta estava aberta. Segurando a sua

varinha iluminada no alto, Dumbledore entrou na sala de estar com Harry bem atrás

dele. Uma cena de devastação total se encontrou aos olhos deles. Um relógio de

pêndulo estilhaçado aos pés deles, com sua parte frontal rachada, seu pêndulo caído

um pouco mais distante como uma espada abandonada. Um piano estava em seu

lado, com suas teclas espalhadas pelo chão. Os destroços de um candelabro caído

figuravam ali perto. Almofadas esvaziadas, penas que escoam de golpes que elas

tinham sofrido; fragmentos de vidro e porcelana estavam como pó em cima de tudo.

Dumbledore elevou sua varinha um pouco mais alto, de forma que sua luz foi lançada

nas paredes onde algo vermelho escuro e viscoso foi respingado sobre o papel de

parede. A respiração de Harry fez Dumbledore dar uma olhada em volta.

" Nada legal, não é?" ele disse pesadamente. " Sim, algo horrível aconteceu aqui ".

Dumbledore moveu-se cuidadosamente para o meio da sala, examinando os

destroços aos seus pés. Harry o seguiu olhando ao redor, meio-assustado com o que

ele poderia ver escondido atrás dos destroços do piano ou o sofá destruído, mas

havia nenhum sinal de um corpo. " Talvez houve uma luta e - e eles o arrastaram fora,

Professor "? Harry sugeriu, tentando não imaginar quão gravemente ferido um homem

ficaria para deixar essas manchas respingadas nas paredes.

" Eu não acho", disse Dumbledore quietamente, espreitando atrás de uma poltrona

estufada caída ao seu lado.

" Você acha que ele está...?"

" Ainda aqui em algum lugar? Sim ".

E sem aviso, Dumbledore abaixou, mergulhando a ponta de sua varinha no assento

da poltrona, que gritou "Ai"!

" Boa noite, Horace," disse Dumbledore, se endireitando novamente para cima.

A mandíbula de Harry caiu. Onde em uma fração de segundo atrás havia uma

poltrona, agora estava um encurvado e enormemente gordo, careca e velho homem

que estava massageando sua barriga e piscando para Dumbledore com um olho

entristecido e úmido.

"Não havia necessidade de cravar a varinha tão duramente, "ele disse irritado, se

endireitando. " Doeu ".

A luz da varinha cintilou em sua cabeça brilhante, seus olhos salientes, o bigode

enorme, prateado,"como uma morsa", e os botões altamente polidos na jaqueta

aveludada castanha que ele estava usando em cima de um par de pijamas de seda

lilás. O topo de sua cabeça alcançou apenas o queixo de Dumbledore.

" O que é isto? ele grunhiu à medida que cambaleou aos seus pés, ainda esfregando

sua barriga. Ele parecia notavelmente imperturbável para um homem que tinha sido

descoberto há pouco fingindo ser uma poltrona.

" Meu caro Horace," disse Dumbledore, olhando entretido, "se os Comensais da Morte

realmente tivessem sido chamados, a Marca Negra tivesse sido colocada sobre a

casa ".

O mago deu um tapa com uma mão gorducha na frente de sua vasta testa. " A Marca

Negra," ele murmurou. " Sabia que havia algo... ah bem. Não teria tido tempo de

qualquer maneira, eu apenas dei uns toques finais na minha tapeçaria quando você

entrou na sala". Ele inspirou um grande suspiro que fez as pontas do bigode dele

tremularem.

"Você gostaria de minha ajuda?" perguntou Dumbledore educadamente .

" Por favor, " disse o outro.

Eles ficaram de pé, um de costas para o outro, o bruxo magro e alto e o baixo e gordo,

e balançando suas varinhas em um idêntico e envolvente movimento. A mobília voou

de volta para seus lugares originais; ornamentos reformaram no ar, as penas zuniram

para suas almofadas; livros rasgados se consertaram e aterrissaram nas estantes;

lanternas de óleo planaram sobre mesas e reacenderam; uma coleção vasta de

armações de quadro prateadas lascadas voou reluzindo pela sala, e desceu, inteira e

limpa, em uma escrivaninha; rasgos, rachas, e buracos se regeneraram em todos os

lugares, e as paredes se limparam.

" Que tipo de sangue era aquele, casualmente "? perguntou Dumbledore em voz alta

para em cima do barulho do recentemente nao-quebrado relógio de pêndulo.

" Nas paredes? Dragão, " gritou o mago chamou Horace, a medida que, com um

tilintar ensurdecedor, o candelabro se atarraxava no teto. Houve um som final do

piano, e silêncio.

" Sim, dragão, " repetiu o bruxo na conversa. " Minha última garrafa, e os preços estão

pela nas alturas atualmente. Ainda, poderia ser reutilizável ". Ele discursava sobre

uma garrafa cristalina pequena que estava sobre um buffet e levantou-a em direção à

luz, examinando o líquido espesso dentro. " Hmm. Um pouco empoeirada ". Ele

colocou a garrafa de volta no buffet e suspirou. Foi então que o seu olhar caiu sobre

Harry.

" Oh, " ele disse, com seus redondos e grandes olhos voando para testa de Harry e

para a cicatriz em forma de raio. "Oh "!

" Este", Dumbledore disse, indo para frente pra fazer a introdução " ...é Harry Potter".

Harry, este é um velho Amigo e meu colega, Horace Slughorn ".

Slughorn virou-se para Dumbledore, com expressão sagaz. " Então é dessa forma que

você pensa em me persuadir, não é?

Bem, a resposta é não, Alvo ".

Ele empurrou Harry para trás, a sua face se virou decididamente com o ar de um

homem que tenta resistir a tentação.

"Eu suponho nós podemos ter uma bebida, ao menos "? Perguntou Dumbledore.

"Pelos bons e velhos tempos?" Slughorn vacilou.

"Certo então, uma bebida", ele disse de forma descortês. Dumbledore sorriu a Harry e

o dirigiu para uma cadeira bem distinta daquela que Slughorn tinha recentemente se

personificado, ao lado direito do fogo que recentemente queimava e brilhavam uma

lamparina de óleo. Harry pegou o assento com a ligeira impressão de que

Dumbledore, por alguma razão, o queria tão visível quanto fosse possível manter.

Certamente quando Slughorn que tinha estado ocupado com garrafas e copos voltouse

para a sala novamente, seus olhos caíram imediatamente em Harry. " Hmpf, " ele

disse, olhando pra outro lugar rapidamente como se tivesse amedrontado ou ferido

seus olhos. " Aqui - " Ele deu uma bebida a Dumbledore que tinha se sentado sem

nenhum convite, empurrou a bandeja a Harry, e então afundou nas almofadas do sofá

consertado e um decepcionado silêncio. As pernas dele eram tão pequenas que elas

não tocaram o chão.

" Bem, como você tem estado, Horace"? Dumbledore perguntou.

" Não tão bem," Slughorn disse imediatamente. "Peito fraco. Ofegante. Reumatismo

também. Não posso me mover como eu costumava.

Bem, era o esperado. Velhice. Fadiga ".

" E ainda você tem que se mover bastante depressa para preparar as boas-vindas

para nós," Dumbledore disse.

" Você não pode ter tido mais que três minutos de advertência?

Slughorn disse, de modo irritante, meio orgulhosamente, " Dois. Não ouvi meu Feitiço

de Intrusos explodir, eu estava tomando banho. Ainda, " ele completou com

severidade, com aparência de trazer de volta a si mesmo, " o fato que resta é que sou

um homem velho, Alvo. Um homem velho cansado que conseguiu o direito de uma

vida tranqüila e alguns confortos. Ele certamente os tinha, pensou Harry, dando uma

olhada ao redor da sala. Ela era sufocante e desordenada, contudo ninguém poderia

dizer que era desconfortável; havia cadeiras suaves e banquetas, bebidas e livros,

caixas de chocolates e almofadas rechonchudas. Se Harry não tivesse conhecido

quem vivia lá, ele teria imaginado que seria uma exigente senhora, velha e rica.

" Você não está contudo tão velho quanto eu estou, Horace," disse Dumbledore.

" Bem, talvez você deva pensar em sua aposentadoria," Slughorn disse

pálidos olhos de framboesa haviam visto a mão ferida de

Dumbledore. "Reações que eles não foram, eu vejo ".

"Você está certo," disse Dumbledore serenamente, balançando sua manga para

revelar as pontas daquelas argolas queimados e escurecidos; a visão deles fez a nuca

de Harry espetar indesejavelmente. "Eu sou, sem dúvida, mas lento que eu era. Mas

em compensação..." Ele encolheu os ombros e balançou as suas mãos, como para

dizer que aquela idade tinha suas compensações, e Harry notou um anel na sua mão

machucada que ele nunca havia visto Dumbledore usando antes; era largo,

desajeitado e feito de algo que parecia ouro, e tinha uma pesada pedra preta que

estava quebrada ao meio. O olho de Slughorn demorou-se um tempo no anel

também, e Harry viu um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas na sua testa.

"Então, todas essas precauções contra intrusos, Horace... Eles são para o benefício

dos Comensais da Morte ou para o meu?" perguntou Dumbledore.

"O que os Comensais da Morte iriam querer com um pobre velho decaído como eu?"

reclamou Slughorn.

"Eu imagino que eles fossem querer os seus consideráveis talentos em repreensão,

tortura e assassinatos," disse Dumbledore.

"Você está realmente me dizendo que eles ainda não vieram te recrutar?"

Slughorn olhou para Dumbledore malignamente por um momento, então murmurou,

"Eu não os dei a chance. Eu estive me mudando por um ano. Nunca ficando em

lugares por mais de uma semana. Mudando de casa de Trouxa para casa de Trouxa –

os donos desse lugar estão de férias nas Ilhas Canárias – tem sido bem legal, eu vou

me sentir triste em sair. É bem simples quando você sabe como, um simples Feitiço

do Congelamento nesses sistemas absurdos de alarmes para ladrões que eles usam

em vez Espioscópios e ter certeza que os vizinhos não te vejam trazendo o piano para

dentro."

"Ingênuos," disse Dumbledore. "Mas parece um pouco cansativo para um pobre velho

decaído em busca de uma vida sossegada. Agora, se você voltasse a Hogwarts-"

"Se você vai me dizer que minha vida ia ter mais paz naquela escola incômoda, você

pode ficar sem falar, Alvo! Eu posso ter estado escondido, mas alguns rumores

engraçados me alcançaram desde que Dolores Umbridge saiu! Se é assim que você

trata os professores atualmente-"

"A professora Umbridge entrou em conflito com nosso bando de centauros," disse

Dumbledore. "Eu acho que você, Horace, teria sabido melhor como entrar na floresta

e chamar uma multidão de centauros furiosos de 'bastardos imundos'."

"Foi isso que ela disse, foi?" disse Slughorn. "Mulher idiota. Nunca gostei dela."

Harry deu uma risada e tanto Dumbledore quanto Slughorn olharam para

ele."Desculpa-me," Harry disse apressadamente. "É que — Eu também não gostava

dela."

Dumbledore se levantou repentinamente."Você vai embora?" perguntou Slughorn de

uma vez, parecendo esperançoso.

"Não, eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia usar o seu banheiro," disse

Dumbledore.

"Oh," disse Slughorn, claramente desapontado. "Segunda à esquerda no hall."

Dumbledore saiu a passos largos da sala. Uma vez que a porta havia fechado atrás

dele, houve silêncio.

Após alguns momentos, Slughorn se levantou, mas parecia incerto de o que fazer. Ele

olhou furtivamente para Harry, então saiu e se virou de costas para ele, aquecendo

suas largas costas."Não pense que eu não sei por que ele trouxe você," ele disse

abruptamente.

Harry simplesmente olhou para Slughorn. Seus olhos aguados Slughorn passaram

pela cicatriz de Harry, dessa vez analisando o resto de seu rosto."Você parece muito

com seu pai."

"É, já me disseram," disse Harry.

"Tirando seus olhos. Você tem —".

"Os olhos da minha mãe, é." Harry ouvia isso com tanta freqüência que achava um

pouco inconveniente.

"Hump. Sim, bem. Você não deveria ter favoritos sendo um professor, é claro, mas ela

era uma das minhas. Sua mãe," Slughorn acrescentou, em resposta ao olhar de

questionamento de Harry. "Lílian Evans. Uma das mais brilhantes que eu já ensinei.

Vivaz, você sabe. Garota encantadora. Eu costumava dizer que ela tinha que estar na

minha Casa. Eu costumava receber respostas bem imprudentes."

"Qual era sua Casa?"

"Era o Chefe da Sonserina," disse Slughorn. "Oh, agora," ele foi rápido, vendo a

expressão no rosto de Harry e sacudindo uma dura argola nele, "não vá usando isso

contra mim! Você deve ser da Grifinória, como ela, creio eu? Sim, realmente vai de

família em família. Nem sempre, entretanto. Já ouvir falar de Sirius Black? Deve ter –

esteve nos jornais nos últimos anos – e morreu há algumas semanas –" Foi como se

uma mão invisível tivesse revirado o intestino de Harry e o apertado forte."Bem, de

qualquer forma, ele era um grande amigo de seu pai na escola. Toda a família Black

esteve na minha casa, mas o Sirius acabou na Grifinória! Vergonha – ele era um

garoto talentoso. Eu peguei o irmão dele, Rebolos, quando ele entrou, mas eu

gostaria de ter tido todos." Ele parecia um colecionador que tinha dado o lance mais

alto em um leilão. Aparentemente perdido em memórias, ele olhou atentamente para a

parede oposta, se perdendo no lugar para assegurar um ardor nas suas nádega. "Sua

mãe era sangue-ruim, é claro. Não pude acreditar quando eu descobri. Achei que ela

fosse puro-sangue, ela era tão boa."

"Uma das minhas melhores amigas é sangue-ruim," disse Harry, "e ela é a melhor do

nosso ano."

"Engraçado como isso às vezes acontece, não é?" disse Slughorn.

"Não realmente," disse Harry friamente.

Slughorn olhou para ele surpreso. "Você deve pensar que eu sou preconceituoso!" ele

disse. "Não, não, não! Eu não acabei de dizer que sua mãe é uma das melhores

alunas que eu já tive? E também havia Dirk Cresswell no ano seguinte também —

agora chefe do Departamento Ligação de Duendes, é claro – outra sangue-ruim, uma

aluna muito talentosa, e ainda me dá grandes informações do que ocorre no interior

do Gringotes!" Ele deu um pulinho, sorrindo de um modo bem satisfeito, e apontou

para as muitas fotos brilhantes na cômoda, cada uma com minúsculos ocupantes se

mexendo. "Todos ex-alunos, todos autografados. Você verá Barnabas Cuffe, editor do

Profeta Diário, ele está sempre interessado em ouvir a minha opinião sobre a edição

do dia. E Ambrosius Flume, da Dedosmedel — uma grande cesta a cada aniversário,

e tudo porque fui eu quem o apresentou para Ciceron Harkisss que lhe deu o seu

primeiro emprego! E na parte de trás — você verá se você estender o seu pescoço —

aquela é Gwenog Jones, que, é claro, comanda o Holyhead Harpies... A pessoas

estão sempre surpresas ao ouvir que eu estou nas listas dos primeiros dos Harpiers, e

eu ganho ingressos de graça sempre que eu quero!"

Esse pensamento pareceu alegrá-lo tremendamente. "Todas essas pessoas sabem

como te encontrar? Como te mandar coisas?" perguntou Harry, que não podia deixar

de pensar em como os Comensais da Morte ainda não haviam encontrado Slughorn

com tantos cestos de doces, ingressos de Quadribol, e visitantes pedindo seus

conselhos e opiniões.

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Slughorn tão rapidamente quanto o sangue das suas

paredes."É claro que não," ele disse, olhando com desprezo para Harry. "Eu estive

sem contato com ninguém por um ano."

Harry teve a impressão que as palavras chocaram até mesmo Slughorn ele parecia

bem inseguro por um momento, e então ele abaixou os ombros.

"Mesmo assim... bruxos prudentes tem que manter-se de cabeça baixa às vezes. É

muito legal do Dumbledore chamar, mas assumir um posto em Hogwarts agora seria

igual a declarar publicamente que eu tenho alianças com a Ordem da Fênix! E

enquanto eu tenho certeza que eles são bem admiráveis e bravos e todo o resto, eu

não consigo imaginar a taxa de mortalidade -"

"Você não tem que se juntar à Ordem para ser professor em Hogwarts," disse Harry,

que não conseguia esconder um tom de ridículo na sua voz: era difícil se simpatizar

com a existência mimada de Slughorn quando ele se lembrava de Sirius, agachado

em uma caverna e vivendo com ratos. "A maioria dos professores não está nela, e

nenhum deles jamais foi assassinado – bem, a menos que você conte o Quirrell, mas

ele recebeu o que ele merecia por se aliar a Voldemort."

Harry tinha certeza que Slughorn seria um daqueles bruxos que não agüentavam

ouvir o nome de Voldemort em voz alta, e não se desapontou: Slughorn tremeu e deu

um grito em protesto, o que Harry ignorou. "Eu reconheço que os funcionários estão

mais seguros que a maioria das pessoas enquanto Dumbledore for o diretor; ele

parece ser o único que Voldemort jamais temeu, não é"? Harry continuou.

"Bem, sim, é verdade que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado nunca travou uma

luta com Dumbledore," ele murmurou de má vontade. "E eu suponho que alguém

possa argumentar que como eu não me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, Ele-Que-

Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado pode dificilmente contar comigo como amigo... Nesse caso,

eu devo estar mais a salvo perto de Alvo… Eu não posso fingir que a morte de Amelia

Bones não balançou comigo… Se ela, com todo o contato com o Ministério e

proteção…"

Dumbledore entrou na sala e Slughorn pulou como se ele tivesse esquecido que ele

estava em casa.

Oh, aí está você, Alvo," lê disse. "Você demorou muito. Dor de estômago?"

"Não, eu estava só lendo algumas revistas de Trouxas," disse Dumbledore. "Eu adoro

amostras de tricô. Bem, Harry, nós já abusamos da hospitalidade de Horace; eu acho

que nós devemos ir embora."

Sem nenhuma relutância em obedecer, Harry se pôs de pé. Slughorn surpreendeu-se

com a ofensa.

"Você está saindo?"

"Sim, certamente. Eu reconheço uma causa perdida quando eu vejo uma."

"Perdida...?"

Slughorn parecia agitado. Ele brincou com seus dedos gordos enquanto ele via

Dumbledore apertar seu casaco de viajem, e Harry fechar sua jaqueta.

"Bem, Eu sinto muito que você não queira o trabalho, Horace." Disse Dumbledore,

usando seu braço machucado para dar uma última despedida. "Hogwarts estaria feliz

em ver você de volta novamente. Nossa grande segurança não obstante, você

sempre será bem vindo para visitas, se você quiser."

"Sim... bem... Muito gentil ... Como e digo ..."

"Adeus então."

"Tchau," disse Harry.

Eles estavam na porta da frente quando houve um grito alto bem atrás deles.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu aceito!"

Dumbledore para ver Slughorn se ar na porta da sala se estar.

"Você vai sair do seu esconderijo?"

"Sim, sim," disse Slughorn impaciente. "Eu devo estar louco, mas sim."

"Maravilhoso," disse Dumbledore, radiante. "Então, Horácio, nós nos veremos no dia

primeiro de Setembro."

"Sim, eu suponho que nos veremos," grunhiu Slughorn.

Assim que eles saíram do jardim, a voz de Slughorn veio atrás deles, "Eu vou querer

um aumento, Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore riu. O portão do jardim se fechou atrás deles, assim que eles saíram para

a rua pelas sombras e redemoinhos.

"Muito bem, Harry," disse Dumbledore.

"Eu não fiz nada," disse Harry surpreso.

"Oh sim você fez. Você mostrou a Horace exatamente o que ele tem a ganhar para

voltar para Hogwarts. Você gosta dele?"

"Er..." Harry não tinha certeza se ele gostava de Slughorn ou não. Ele achava que ele

tinha sido agradecido de sua forma, mas ele também parecia convencido e, mesmo

ele tendo dito o contrário, muito surpreso de que um sangue-ruim pudesse ser um

bruxo exemplar.

"Horace," disse Dumbledore, tirando de Harry a responsabilidade de Harry de dizer

qualquer uma dessas, "Gosta do seu conforto. Ele também gosta da companhia dos

famosos, aqueles que se deram bem, e os poderosos. Ele gosta do sentimento que

ele influencia essas pessoas. Ele nunca quis ocupar o trono ele mesmo; ele prefere o

banco de trás – mais espaço para se divulgar, você vê. Ele costumava escolher os

seus preferidos em Hogwarts, alguns pela ambição de seus cérebros, às vezes por

seu charme ou talento, ele tinha um gosto especial por aqueles que se tornariam

destaques em seus vários campos. Horace formava um tipo de clube de seus

favoritos com ele mesmo no centro, fazendo apresentações, realizando contatos úteis

entre membros, e sempre colhendo algum tipo de benefício em troca, seja uma caixa

de graça de seu abacaxi cristalizado favorito ou a chance de recomendar o próximo

membro júnior do Departamento de Ligação de Duendes."

Harry teve uma rápida e vívida imagem de uma enorme aranha, fazendo uma teia em

volta de si, fazendo uma troca aqui e ali para trazer seus fios um pouco mais pertos

um do outro.

"Eu te digo isso," Dumbledore continuou, "para não se voltar contra Horace — ou,

como nós o devemos chamar agora, Professor Slughorn — mas se colocar na sua

própria defesa. Ele vai sem dúvidas tentar colecionar você, Harry. Você seria jóia da

sua coleção; 'o Garoto Que Sobreviveu'... ou, como eles dizem agora, 'o Escolhido'."

Com essas palavras, um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com aquela névoa caiu sob

Harry. Ele se lembrou de palavras que ele havia ouvido algumas semanas atrás,

palavras que tinham em terrível e peculiar sentido para ele: Um não pode viver

enquanto o outro sobrevive...

Dumbledore parou de caminhar, perto da Igreja onde eles passaram mais cedo. "Isso

vai ser suficiente, Harry. Se você puder segurar no meu braço." Segurando forte

dessa vez, Harry estava pronto para Aparatar, mas ainda assim a achou

desconfortável. Quando a pressão cessou e ele se viu capaz de respirar novamente,

ele estava em uma alameda rural ao lado de Dumbledore e olhando adiante para a

silhueta torta do seu segundo lugar favorito no mundo: a Toca. Ao contrário do espírito

de medo que o havia pegado antes, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz com

essa visão. Rony estava aqui… e também a Sra. Weasley, que cozinhava melhor que

qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecesse…

"Se você não se importar, Harry," disse Dumbledore, enquanto eles passaram pelo

portão, "Eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você antes de partir. Em particular.

Aqui, talvez?". Dumbledore apontou uma um lugar em estado precário onde os

Wealeys costumavam guardar suas vassouras. Um pouco confuso, Harry seguiu

Dumbledore pela porta rangida até um espaço menor que um guarda-roupas.

Dumbledore iluminou a ponta de sua varinha, para que esta ficasse parecendo uma

tocha, e sorriu para Harry. "Eu Espero que você me desculpe por falar isso, Harry,

mas eu estou bem satisfeito e orgulhoso do modo como você parece estar lidando

após tudo que aconteceu no Ministério. Me permita dizer que eu creio que Sirius

estaria orgulhoso de você."

Harry engoliu em seco; sua voz parecia ter sido levada com ele. Ele não achava que

seria capaz se falar sobre Sirius; já tinha sido doloroso demais ouvir seu tio Valter

dizer "O padrinho dele morreu?" e ainda pior ouvir o nome de Sirius dito casualmente

por Slughorn.

"Foi cruel," disse Dumbledore com a voz doce, "que você e Sirius tenham tido um

tempo tão curto juntos. Um fim brutal para o que deveria ter sido uma convivência

longa e feliz.".

Harry concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos fixos na aranha no chapéu de

Dumbledore. Ele poderia dizer que Dumbledore entendia, ele poderia até suspeitar

disso até sua carta chegar, Harry tinha gastado praticamente todo o seu tempo na

casa dos Dursley, jogado na sua cama, recusando comida e olhando para a janela

embaçada, cheio que névoa que eu aposto que ele associava com os Dementadores.

"É tão difícil," Harry disse finalmente, em voz baixa, "ter certeza que ele nunca mais

vai escrever para mim." Seus olhos arderam de repente e ele piscou. Ele se sentiu

idiota por admitir isso, mas o fato dele ter alguém fora de Hogwarts que se importasse

com o que acontecia com ele, quase um parente, foi uma das melhores coisas de

descobrir o seu padrinho… E agora as corujas de correio nunca mais iriam lhe trazer

aquele reconfortamento…

"Sirius representou para você muito do que você nunca havia tido antes," disse

Dumbledore gentilmente. "Naturalmente, sua perda será devastadora…"

"Mas enquanto eu estava nos Dursleys..." interrompeu Harry, sua voz ficando mais

forte, "Eu percebi que eu não posso me abater – ou desistir. Sirius não iria querer isso

para mim, iria? E de qualquer forma, a vida é muito curta… Olhe para a Madame

Bones, olhe para Emmeline Vance… Eu poderia ser o próximo, não poderia? Mas se

for," ele disse violentamente, "Eu vou me assegurar de que eu leve quantos

Comensais da Morte comigo quanto eu puder e, se for possível, Voldemort também."

"Falou ao mesmo tempo como filho de seus pais e afilhado de Sirius!" disse

Dumbledore, com um tapinha de aprovação nas costas de Harry. "Eu tiro o meu

chapéu para você – eu tiraria, se eu temesse lhe mostrar algumas aranhas."

"E agora, Harry, um acontecimento mais recente... Eu creio que você tenha lido o

Profeta Diário nas duas últimas semanas?"

"Sim," disse Harry, e seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido.

"Então você deve ter visto que não haviam tantas notas e comentários sobre Você na

Sala da profecia?"

"Sim," disse Harry novamente. "E agora todos sabem que eu sou o Escolhido —"

"Não, eles não sabem," interrompeu Dumbledore. "Só existem duas pessoas em todo

esse mundo que sabem do total conteúdo daquela profecia relacionando você e Lord

Voldemort, e as duas estão aqui nesse armário fedorento e cheio de aranhas. É

verdade, porém, que mito já adivinharam, corretamente, que Voldemort mandou seus

Comensais para roubar uma profecia, e essa profecia fala de Você. "Agora, eu devo

estar certo em dizer que você não contou para ninguém o conteúdo da profecia,

contou?"

"Não," disse Harry."

"Uma sábia decisão, no fim," disse Dumbledore. "Embora eu ache que você deva

relaxar com os seus amigos,

Sr. Ronald Weasley e Srta. Hermione Granger. Sim," ele continuou, quando Harry

olhou para ele assustado, "Eu acho que ele devem saber. Você seria injusto se não

confidenciasse algo importante com eles."

"Eu não queria —"

"— assustá-los ou preocupá-los?" disse Dumbledore, vislumbrando Harry pelo topo de

seus óculos de meia-lua. "Ou talvez, confessar que você está assustado e

preocupado? Você precisa de seus amigos, Harry. Como você mesmo disse, Sirius

não iria querer que você se abatesse."

Harry não disse nada, mas Dumbledore não aprecia pedir uma resposta. Ele

continuou, "Falando se outro assunto, eu gostaria que você tivesse algumas lições

particulares comigo esse ano."

"Particulares — com você?" disse Harry, surpreso com o seu silêncio preocupado.

"Sim, eu acho que é hora de investir mais na sua educação."

"O que você vai me ensinar, senhor?"

"Oh, um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo," disse Dumbledore vagamente.

Harry esperou esperançoso, mas Dumbledore não continuou, então ele perguntou

outra coisa que o vinha perturbando bastante.

"Se eu vou ter aulas com você, então eu não vou precisar das aulas de Oclumência

com Snape, vou?"

''Professor Snape, Harry — e não, você não vai."

"Bem," disse Harry, aliviado, "porque elas eram um pouco —" Ele parou, tomando

cuidado para não dizer o que ele realmente pensava.

"Eu acho que a palavra 'fiasco' se encaixaria bem aqui," disse Dumbledore,

concordando.

Harry riu.

"Bem, isso quer dizer que eu não devo ver tanto o Professor Snape agora," ele disse,

"porque ele não vai me deixar ter Poções se eu tirar "Excepcional" no meu NOM, o

que eu sei que eu não tirei."

"Não conte nas suas corujas antes delas serem entregues," disse Dumbledore

gravemente. "O que agora, eu acho, eu estou um pouco atrasado. Agora, mais duas

coisas Harry, antes de partirmos." "Primeiramente, eu gostaria que de agora em

diante você levasse sempre a sua Capa Invisível com você. Mesmo dentro de

Hogwarts. Só no caso de, você me entende?"

Harry confirmou.

"E por fim, enquanto você fica aqui, a Toca recebeu a maior segurança que o

Ministério da Magia pode oferecer. Essas mudanças causaram um pouco de

inconveniência para Arthur e Molly – todos os seus cargos, por enquanto, estão sendo

vigiados no Ministério. Eles não se sentem desprezados, para eles o maior objetivo é

a sua segurança. Mesmo assim, seria injusto você se meter em confusão enquanto

está aqui com eles."

"Eu entendo," disse Harry rapidamente.

"Muito bem, então," disse Dumbledore, segurando a porta do lugar aberta para o

jardim. "Eu vejo uma luz na cozinha. Não vamos privar mais a Molly de implicar com o

quão magro você está."


End file.
